


New Year Resolution

by BlueThunderbird



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: It's all most midnight and everyone has made a New Year Resolution, except John will he make one? Well we just have to wait and see. ( This story is before IR) ( I don't own the Thunderbirds or Tracy Family )
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	New Year Resolution

Thunderbirds

New Year Resolution

It was New Year's Eve in the Tracy household and everything was quiet, even John gave up and put this laptop away and was reading a book, a seven-year-old Alan was his big brother and said.

"This must be a record of you bro".

John look up from his book he was reading and reply.

"What do you mean Alan"?

"I mean you haven't been on your laptop for very long are you felling ok"?

John was surprise that his younger brother notice then he reply to Alan's question,

"I'm feeling fine little brother, and anyway everything is quiet on there".

He when back to reading his book and Alan left just as Grandma in and put her hand on John shoulder, John once again looked up for his book.

"Hi Grandma", John said.

"John dear it is almost midnight and you need to make a new year resolution and write it down".

"Do I have to Grandma"?

"Yes, you do everyone else has made one. It just you now John".

"Ok Grandma I will make one".

His Grandma smiled and also left the room, ten minutes before everyone was in the living room.

Jeff said, "Ok everyone it's time to read out there new year resolutions",

Everyone read them out one by one the only one left was John, he began to read out what he written down.

"My new year resolution is to spend more time with my brothers and everyone else instead of being on my laptop all the time".

By the time John had finished the strikes midnight and Gordon and Alan both say together

"Happy New Year."

Virgil when over to the piano and starts playing auld lang syne and everyone sang it, into the night.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will do another chapter to this. 
> 
> Wishing everyone A Happy New Year


End file.
